


Twelve Drummers Drumming

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Christmas, Cute, Day Twelve, Drums, Fluff, Multi, Presents, Twelve Days Of Christmas, Twelve Drummers Drumming, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Thor decides to gift all of the Avengers with drums this Christmas and forces them all to play them.





	Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> All the couples mentioned here are so cute and you should show them support. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

“Merry Christmas bitches,” Clint shouts while jumping on Rhodey and Tony’s bed. 

“Clint I don’t know how you got in here but if you don’t get out in the next five seconds I’m going to kill you,” Rhodey sternly says with his eyes still closed and face pressed into his pillow. 

Clint slowly gets off the bed, “It’s Christmas and you two are the last to get up.”

Clint leaves the room after getting a promise from Rhodey that they’ll be out in a few minutes. 

“He’s such a child,” Tony mumbles. 

“He’s your child.”

Tony shakes his head, “I want to give him away then.”

Rhodey sits up and stares at Tony. They’ve been together since MIT, married for the past five years. Superhero partners for the past ten.

“C’mon Tones, you gotta get up. Before the biggest child comes in.” Rhodey is talking about Thor, the only other person that gets very excited for Christmas in the tower. He’s still enamoured by Midgard traditions. 

Tony sighs and gets up, putting on tracksuit bottoms and socks. 

Rhodey walks over to Tony and kisses him good morning, “Merry Christmas darling,” he mumbles into Tony’s lips. 

They walk out in the common room together and see the Avengers littered around the couches. There’s presents neatly wrapped under the twelve foot Christmas tree that’s decorated with lights and tinsel and baubles. Each avenger has a personalised ornament on the tree. 

“Morning sleeping heads,” Sam greets them. He’s currently sitting on Bucky’s lap and snuggling into him. 

Rhodey and Tony go to sit down on the last remaining seat together while Steve is getting the presents ready to pass out to everyone. 

There’s twelve people at the tower this year so there’s plenty of presents to go around. 

“Before we open the presents I just want to thank you all for being here. I know I say this every year but none of you have to come and I’m glad you all do. We may have our differences over certain matters but Christmas is a time for family and I’m so happy and grateful that you're my family.” Tony finishes his mini speech with a smile. 

“Thank you for always welcoming us into your home Tony. Thank you for everything you do for us. Without you most of us would be dead. You help us in so many ways and providing a home for us is just one of them,” Steve responds, speaking for the whole group. 

“They were lovely speeches but can we please get on with the opening of presents.” Clint can be so impatient. 

Tony opens his present from Rhodey first, everyone else is focusing on their own presents to care about or notice what other people got. 

“Socks! Just what I wanted, thanks honeybear.” That’s not his real present from Rhodey but that would have to be given later in a more private setting. 

“I knew you would love them,” Rhodey laughs. They have little War Machine helmets spread across them. 

Tony gives Rhodey a tie with Iron Man helmets littered on it. The two of them have plenty of clothing items with each other’s insignias on them, it’s what they get each other every year. 

Steve and Sharon have been together for three years, married for six months. They’re honeymoon was stopped by Doctor Doom waging war on the Avengers so Steve decided to gift Sharon with a trip to Bora Bora. 

“This is based on the fact that there’s no interruptions this time. Anyway I think the Avengers can survive without me for just one week.”

Sharon kisses Steve with a smile, “The world may need Captain America but I need my husband.”

They go in four days for New Years. 

Natasha and Pepper are a little more dignified with their gifts; weapons hidden in jewellery. 

A mini dagger hidden inside a necklace and a whip inside of a bracelet. This was all for protection of course. 

Natasha also got Pepper a new pair of high heels, which could also be used as a weapon but nobody needs to know that. 

After opening their presents the two of them go out to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. 

Waffles, pancakes, sausages, bacon, cereal, toast, croissants, fruit, hash browns, black and white pudding, and mushrooms. 

More people would help but nobody wants to get in the way of those two, especially not when they’re together. They’re a force to be reckoned with. 

“I have one more present for everyone,” Thor bellows, leaving the room, with Bruce following him, to get the presents. 

“Is there something going on between them?” Sam asks the room as soon as they leave. 

“One hundred percent,” Carol says with certainty. 

“They’re inseparable, I bet Bruce even helped Thor pick out those presents,” Tony notes. 

The conversation is dropped as they walk back into the room, Thor pushing a cart filled with drums. Bruce isn’t doing anything, helping to further the Avengers’ theory that something is going on between the two heroes. 

“I come bearing gifts from Asgard.”

“Drums?” Rhodey questions. 

Thor nods his head, “The best instrument in my opinion. Come give them a go.”

Thor starts passing drums out to everyone as Natasha and Pepper finish making breakfast. 

“Great, you’re back ladies. I wish for us all to play the drums together.”

“Can’t it wait until after breakfast?” Pepper sighs. Drums are going to wreck her head. 

“Nay, we need to work up a hunger by banging on these drums.”

Everyone shrugs before picking up drumsticks and hitting their retrospective drums. It sounds horrendous, everyone is out of tune and banging at a different rate of speed but Thor is having a glorious time. 

After about three minutes of this ruckus Pepper has had enough and tells everyone to stop, “The food is getting cold, we can come back and play after we’ve eaten,” she compromises. 

Everyone agrees and heads out to the dining table. They fill their plates full of delicious food and thank Natasha and Pepper for their hard work. 

Sam feeds Bucky a strawberry and everyone gags, “Just because you’re jealous of our love doesn’t mean you have to be mean about it,” Bucky pouts. 

After eating the Avengers stuck to their deal and go back to drumming to please Thor. 

That Christmas the Avengers became the twelve drummers drumming.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the end of my Twelve Days of Christmas fics. Thank you all for reading, I hoped you’ve enjoyed them. I’m posting a batfam Christmas fic tomorrow (Christmas day) if that’s what you’re into. It’s not a pet of this series it’s just a cute idea I had for Christmas.


End file.
